The present invention concerns a method and apparatus for “policing” unmanned aircraft, such as “umanned aerial vehicles” (UAs) and “unmanned aerial systems” (UASs). The invention is specifically directed to the problems posed by (1) a usurpation of control of an unmanned aircraft by an unauthorized third party, (2) the operation of a malfunctioning unmanned aircraft, and/or (3) the ill-intentioned use of an unmanned aircraft thus posing a danger to person and/or property.